Stormy Nights, Sunny Days
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: After dealing with the king of all meat heads Ms. Porter finds herself without a place to sleep for the night, thankfully for her Ron is her to lend a hand, or in this case a bed.


**Stormy Nights, Sunny Days**

 **The next pairing is going to be Ron and Vivian Porter. After dealing with the king of all meat heads Ms. Porter finds herself without a place to sleep for the night, thankfully for her Ron is her to lend a hand, or in this case a bed.**

 **I do not own 'Kim Possible' or any of it characters or the song 'She will be loved' By Maroon 5**

 **I hope everyone has been enjoying these stories as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Now then, the next pairing will be Ron and Camille Leon... the way I figure it would probably be better to hold off on Warmonga for the time being, at least until I start and or finish the sequel.**

 **And as always, please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

"Come on, you'll love it! Seriously!" Came the screeching roar and slight air guitar of Motor Ed. Said gear headed genius was currently holding a lovely blue eyed blonde woman by the name of Vivian Porter, who was currently doing everything she could to get out of his grip. "Just a little wardrobe change and you and I can go cross-country in my sweet ride!"

"This is the last time I try online dating!" Vivian growled as she slapped him hard enough for him to let her go. All she had wanted was to find a date, someone real and not just wires. As much as she had enjoyed Oliver he could never really love her, he could hold her in a warm embrace but it wasn't because he wanted too, it was how he was programmed.

Somehow when she tried to find a date online, looking for someone who was as intelligent as her as well as at least moderately attractive, she came across the profile of Edward "Eddie" Lipsky, a mechanical genius with a taste in rock and roll music. After a few messages sent back and forth Ed brought up meeting up, and five seconds later he crashed threw her home.

"Oh come on baby it'll be FUN!" Ed said as he pulled her towards the car, "I'll deck you out in all the finest clothes and jewels! Man I can see it already, I'll be the envy of every man we see, and you'll be the envy of every girl!"

"Of all the idiotic, misogynistic..." Motor Ed turned just in time to be hit in the face with the size six shoe of a very angry Kim Possible. While Kim was busy shoving her foot where, in Ed's opinion, it didn't belong Vivian made a dash for the door.

She only just managed to get it open when she felt a wave of heat coming her way, before she had a chance to react she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Opening her eyes slowly she was shocked to see that not only was the door gone, as well as most of the wall it was connected to, and a good portion of the ceiling was being held up by a blonde man in a black turtle neck. "You okay?" he groaned out.

Vivian blinked for a second before shaking her head. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, "I'm fine."

Giving a bit of a crooked grin he asked, "Um... then think you can move? This is getting heavy..." It took Vivian half a second before she registered what he said, blushed in embarrassment, and quickly got up and moved.

Watching as the man before her pushed the chunk of ceiling off of himself she ran up and began brushing him off. "Thank you so much... U-um..." Vivian could swear she had met him before, there was something about the awkward way he spoke that she found familiar.

To her shock the man sighed with a slight smile, "It's Ron, Ron Stoppable." Vivian watched him run in and kick Ed in the back of the head when he tried to hit Kim with a wrench. She had never felt so stupid before in her life, she had met Ron before when he and Kim saved her invention and Oliver from that dimwit that tried to take credit for her work. 'How could I have forgotten who he was?' she asked herself as she pulled a small device from a hidden compartment on her wall.

"What is your deal, Red? Seriously?" Ed asked as he held up his wrench ready to bash both of their heads in, "Can't you see that I'm just trying to get a date?! I even-" Ed was cut off as fifty five thousand volts ran threw his body. Dropping down to the grown Kim and Ron found Vivian smirking at the downed body of the gear head.

"A bit of classic tech but effective," Vivian said as she held up the Taser. Setting it down she walked over to the two and asked, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Ms. Porter," Kim said with a smile as she said, "We do this all the time. But uh... what are your plans now?"

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked, already not liking where this was going.

"Well..." Kim said, not really knowing where to start with this. "I mean you house is destroyed... and with that big anime convention in town I doubt that any of the hotels around will have a vacancy."

"Plus I think there's a storm coming in." Ron said as he looked at the looming clouds. Vivian instantly paled when she heard this, something that Ron noticed instantly. "Don't worry though, I'm sure Kim has a spare room, the Possibles are some of the best people there are!"

Vivian looked relieved for a moment before Kim had to dash her hopes. "Ordinarily that wouldn't be a problem but We're all heading out to Uncle Slims's ranch tomorrow remember?"

Ron smacked his head as he said, "Right, the family reunion." Seeing that Vivian looked like she was about to have a panic attack Ron quickly pulled at his turtle neck, already turning red. "Alright, plan B..."

"What's plan B?" Vivian asked as Kim gave Ron an odd look.

Gulping and twiddling his thumbs Ron said, "Well, my parents are out of town on another of their conference things for the next few days, so I have a spare room. If yo==she's comfortable with it she can stay at my house."

Ron quickly found himself being pulled into the rather large chest of Vivian as she said, "Thank you!" on repeat for a minute or so before running off to pack a bag. Ron, who was as red as he physically could be without passing out, only stood there in confusion as he watched the shapely figure run off. Kim could only sigh as she rolled her eyes.

*At the Stoppable residence*

"Here we are!" Ron said as he opened the door to his parents room, doing his best to do so with a flourish, "I know it might not be up to your usual standard but I do hope it meets your approval."

Vivian gave a slight giggle at his joke as she pasted him. "It's fine Ron, perfect in fact. Are you sure your parents won't mind a stranger sleeping in their bed?" she asked as she placed down her suitcase. Vivian had packed enough clothes for the next few days, though she doubted that she'd need it with Oliver and the repair bots scheduled for repairs first thing in the morning.

Ron gave a proud smile as he said, "No worries there, my Mom and Dad taught me everything I know about taking care of people! If they were hear they would have made the same offer." The two had another fit of giggles before Ron said as he turned to walk off, "I'll be making dinner in about an hour do you have anything you like?"

When he didn't get a response Ron turned back and found Vivian staring out the window, with his interest peeked he followed her eyes to see what she was so fixed on. Storm clouds, all gathering and no more than an hour away at best. Ron couldn't help but give her a worried look. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, finally snapping her back to reality, "Why exactly are you afraid of storms?"

Vivian gave a sad sigh as she held herself and turned away. "I know, what kind of grown woman is afraid of something as mundane as a storm? You must think I'm pathetic."

"Why would I think that?" Ron asked without hesitation, "Everyone is afraid of something. I'm afraid of small bugs, funky water, skydiving, deep sea anything and monkeys, all of which were caused by my staying at a terrible summer camp. All I wanted to know was what made you so scared of storms?"

Vivian blinked slowly at Ron's confession, she had never known anyone so open before, so willing to show who they were. Turning back to the window she said, "I just always have been, ever sense I was little. I think it has something to do with the sudden loud noise and add that to what I sound out lightning can do to you and I just loose it."

Ron could only nod as he pat her on the shoulder, "I promise you'll be fine," he said, "Wade has mine and Kim's houses so well protected you could hit us with a tank and we'd probably be fine." This was a lie and he knew it, while Wade had outfitted the homes with the latest defense tech it was still susceptible to being fried.

"That does ease my mind a bit," Vivian said while trying to muster up a smile, "But I don't think the walls are sound proof so I'll still be having to deal with that." Crossing his arms and giving that a good bit of thought before smiling.

"I have a plan!"

Over the course of about two hours Vivian found herself dragging herself into her borrowed room and crawling into bed. Ron's master plan had been to stuff her with so much food that she'd succumb and pass out, a good plan but very strange at the same time. Unfortunately for her body didn't quite work like that and while she was stuffed she couldn't just pass out, it also didn't help that Ron's cooking skills were so good she found herself going back for more even though she knew it wasn't working.

Ron was a puzzle that she just couldn't figure out, 'He is obviously intelligent,' she thought to herself, 'though his grades on the refrigerator would beg to differ... he was bullied basically world wide by the fact that everyone seemed to go out of their way to forget him in favor of Kim but he still jumps head first into trouble for the sake of others... scared of just about everything there is to be scared of yet every day he looks evil straight in the eye and-'

Lightning flashed threw the small window of Ron's room, he smiled as he put Rufus in his cage for the night. "Big day huh buddy?" he asked his nodding friend before he heard a pounding on his door. Running down and opening it before who ever was on the other side broke it down, and was immediately tackled. "Vivian?!" he asked the shivering mess that was now in his arms.

Vivian could only shake as she held Ron tighter, doing everything in her power to calm her nerves. "R-Ron... Lightning..." Vivian could curse herself out for loosing her wit, especially in front of him, but she was so scared that she just couldn't think straight. Ron felt his heart break seeing the poor woman before him. Thinking fast he did what his mother always did when ever he was scared as a child.

 _ **~"Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself,"**_

He sang, his voice soft and melodic, calming her slightly.

 _ **"He was always there to help her, she always belonged to some one else**_

 _ **I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**_

 _ **I've had you so many times but some how I want more...~"**_

It only took a few moments before she managed to calm down but Ron still sang, just in case. Ron tried to lead her up to his bed but found that she wouldn't let him go, so he just picked her up and carried her up. Setting her down he managed to pull back just enough to fully look at her. "Why don't you stay in here tonight?" Ron said, "My window is small so not much light and I'll be right over there if you need me."

Vivian didn't let go of his arm as she looked him right in the eyes and asked, "Can you lay with me?" Ron turned red right away, babbling as he did so, "Please...?"

Gulping hard Ron said, "O...kay... Sure th-that should be fine..." Ron laid down flat on his bed as stiff as a board as she get next to him, on her side facing the wall. Taking a deep breath Ron opened his mouth to say something but with another flash of lightning and boom of thunder he found himself being gripped tightly by Vivian, who was once again shaking.

The next morning found Ron with slight bags under his eyes with a smiling Vivian still asleep on his chest. Ron had spent the better part of the night singing to her when ever a lightning flash scared her and sleeping when ever he had the chance. Looking into her sweet and calm face she could only smile. 'She really is gorgeous,' he thought to himself as he gently pushed a lock of hair away from her face. 'Flowing golden blonde hair, soft silky skin, and the most beautiful blues eyes I've ever... OH CRAP!'

"And a good morning to you too," Vivian laughed as she got up and stretched a little. "How did you sleep last night? I slept great!" She giggled a little at the look he gave her. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Ron said as he stood and gently popped his back, "I'm just glad you got threw the night. You hungry?"

"For anything you cook." she said with a wink, causing him to blush. Humming to herself she followed him, admiring the view as she did. 'Yummy.' For all the looking that she had done Vivian could not believe that she found what she was looking for in a high schooler, granted he wasn't like any high schooler she knew.

Ron wasn't hormone driven and while he admired her body she could tell it wasn't the only thing driving him. Smiling she said, "Ronnie, what time do you have to go to school on Monday?"

Middleton High was a place that was all about image, at least if you cared at all about the food chain. Bonnie and her gang always sat out front of the school to impose their will on everyone, though mostly one in particular, so when they saw a candy apple red mustang pull up it drew everyone's attention.

Instead of the driver's side door opening like everyone expected the back door opened and a woman, tall and gorgeous, stepped out giggling like she was still in school. Instantly Bonnie was irritated to see that all the boys were ogling the woman, this irritation turned to confusion when she saw who else got out.

Ron was a blushing mess as he got out to the car. "Thanks for the ride Viv," Ron said, doing his best not to stammer as he rubbed his neck, "I don't think I need the hickeys though."

Vivian laughed as she pulled him in an kissed him and smirked, "Of course you do, I don't want some other pretty little girl trying to get her claws into you."

"Like you did?" Ron asked as he rubbed his shoulder, "You really need to trim thoughs things." Ron was deeply uncomfortable with the looks he was getting, shock from the girls and rage from the boys, 'Great, I needed think like I need Shego in PMS.'

"Noted," she purred as she leaned in and bit his neck again, leaving a fresh mark, "See you after school, my lab is going to be so lonely without you."

Ron laughed and shook his head, "You'll manage," he said as he kissed her. He turned and froze at all the stares, from Kim included. "...What...?"


End file.
